Leo Ryder
by Yan03
Summary: What happens when hollywood superstar Leo Ryder ends up in disguise at East High? Researching for a part in his new movie! And what happens when Gabriella has to keep his identity a secret and people spread rumours about them? Troyella
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical.

_Summary: What happens when hollywood superstar Leo Ryder ends up in disguise at East High? Researching for a part in his new movie! And what happens when Gabriella has to keep his identity a secret and people start to think that Leo and Gabriella are together? What will Troy think? Troyella_

**Hi this is my first story here on Fanfiction so when you review please be nice. I got the idea for this story from Meg Cabots Teen Idol but its not exactly the same. Oh and i made up Leo Ryder. So anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The new kid

Gabriella Montez was walking into school like she does everyday. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary. It was just another plain boring school day.

She was getting her books out of her locker, when all of a sudden she felt two large strong hands tickling her sides. She burst out into a fit of giggles and could not control herself.

"Troy please stop!" She said in between her giggles.

Suddenly the tickling stopped and Gabriella regained her perfect posture before turning to look at Troy Bolton a.k.a Basketball Guy.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"Just my way of saying hello." He replied grinning.

She looked into his icy blue eyes. She loved her eyes. In fact, she loved everything about him. The way his hair always looked perfect, the way he can get her to do anything with just one smile and ,of course, the way his singing voice made her feel like she could fly.

"Oh right." Gabriella said.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch at the 'secret spot' today. You know so we can catch up and talk away from Chad and Taylor's constant bickering and then making out." Troy said as they walked to homeroom.

"Erm…okay." Gabriella said trying not to sound too eager. Inside though her heart was beating faster than normal at the thought of being alone with Troy.

They continued to chat all the way to their homeroom. Once they reached it, they made their way over to their best friends, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, who were busy kissing in the far corner. Once they got to their friends, Chad and Taylor instantly pulled apart and greeted Gabriella and Troy.

"Oh, Hi Gabi!" Taylor said with a smile.

"Hey." Gabriella said back.

"Hey dude!" Chad nearly shouted at Troy.

"Hey but do you mind quietening down a bit. It is Monday morning after all." Troy said quietly so only Chad could hear.

"Whatever Man but anyway did you catch that movie last night with that dude Leo Ryder in it last night?" Chad asked

" Did you just say Leo Ryder? I love him! He is so Hot!" screamed Taylor .

"Excuse me!"

"But not as hot as you Chad!" Taylor added quickly.

"Thank you!" Chad said loudly. " Anyway like I was saying before, Did you see the movie"  
Chad and Troy talked about this movie while Taylor went on about how cute Leo Ryder is to Gabriella.

Then Mrs Darbus came in with a cute looking boy behind her.

"Ok Class, in your seats!" Mrs Darbus shouted as she made her way to her desk, the boy following her. Gabriella quickly went to her seat at the back, a few seats behind Taylor.

"That means now Mr Bolton!" Mrs Darbus said angrily to Troy who was still talking to Chad.

Troy quickly went to his seat before he ended up getting detention and being killed by his father for missing basketball practice to go to the detention.

"Right well now everyone is seated." She said glaring at Troy. "I would like to introduce Lee Rydan. He is new and I hope he gets the respect we show to all new pupils in East High! Is that understood?"

"Yes Mrs Darbus!" The class answered.

"Good! Now after the bell has gone I would like to see Miss Montez." She said.

"Why does she want to see you Gabi?" Whispered Taylor.

Gabriella just shrugged. But then the bell went and everybody started going off to their lessons as Gabriella made her way over to Mrs Darbus.

She saw Taylor mouth 'Good Luck' to her before she disappeared to her lesson.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs Darbus?" Gabriella said to the drama teacher.

"Ah yes!" Mrs Darbus said. "Now Mr Rydan here needs someone to look after him."

Gabriella had been to busy worrying if she was in trouble or not that she hadn't noticed the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing behind Mrs Darbus.

"Anyway East High has received a great honour, a very great honour." Mrs Darbus went on.

" Erm…what great honour and what does it have to do with Lee, Ms Darbus?" Gabriella asked pointing at the boy.

"Yes well the point is this is Leo Ryder." Mrs Darbus said impatiently.

"Did you just say Leo Ryder? Leo Ryder from Hollywood?" Gabriella questioned with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe he was here in Albuquerque!

" Anyway he's never been to a public school before so he's here now for some reason." Mrs Darbus carried on. "Mr Ryder's identity is to be kept a secret for now. Is that understood? He is posing as Lee Rydan. Your to be his student guide. Do not tell anyone who he really is especially not Mr Bolton or Mr Danforth. And don't tell Miss McKessie either! Ok"  
"Yes Mrs Darbus!" Gabriella said excitedly before going out the door with Leo/Lee following her.

* * *

So tell me what you think and whether i should continue

Thx luv Yan03


	2. She's holding his hand!

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical.

_Summary: What happens when hollywood superstar Leo Ryder ends up in disguise at East High? Researching for a part in his new movie! And what happens when Gabriella has to keep his identity a secret and people start to think that Leo and Gabriella are together? What will Troy think? Troyella_

**A/N: Here is the Next chapter. I'm glad ppl liked it and I got 48 hits but only 4 reviews and one doesn't count cuz its 4rm my best m8 Chonnie! So if i get more reviews i'll post the next chapter later tonight. So thx to BostonSk8er9, bayxbay, ssshhht hoy and Chonnie. And heres the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 2-She's holding his hand! 

Gabriella had never been the sort of person who would go insane after celebrities but this was a different story! Leo Ryder! She'd heard Taylor talking about him this morning and Sharpay went on about him everyday too. But to be chosen out of the whole grade to look after him and his secret was great, but all she could do was smile.

Gabriella turned to look at Leo. He didn't look like him much. He was wearing an old football top and some baggy jeans, he had a baseball cap on and he was wearing glasses plus his hair was a mess but still he was cute.Normally he would've worn a shirt and defiantly not jeans also he didn't wear glasses and his hair was always perfect.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said friendly holding out her hand.

"Leo Ryder but your better off calling me Lee Rydan for now." He said back while shaking her hand.

"Ok Lee," Gabriella said while giggling, "So why are you here anyway?"

"Researching for a new part as a school kid, since I've never been to a public school before." He said with a smile, a smile that would usually make anyone else melt but not Gabriella. She only had eyes for one person and that would always be Troy.

"Oh no Troy!" Gabriella thought. She'd been doing a project in chemistry with Troy. He isn't exactly good at it! She had to get to the chemistry lab now!

"Erm…right. Well we better get to chemistry before my friend Troy ruins my project." Gabriella said going to a door a little way ahead of them.

"Erm…maybe we should knock first I-I d-don't want wanna be rude." Leo said stuttering.

"Oh don't worry Troy and I are always late because of musical rehearsals." Gabriella said moving towards the door. "Come on," she said noticing Leo still hadn't moved. "You're nervous! Aren't you"

"No…ok maybe." He said "Its just I've never been in a class before. Like I said I've never been to a public school so I'm allowed to be scared"

"It's ok." Gabriella said holding out her hand, "Take my hand and we'll go in together" "Ok." Leo said taking hold of her hand and then together they went inside.

* * *

"I wonder why Ms Darbus wanted to see Gabriella," Troy thought while he was looking over Gabriella's and his notes for their project. But they didn't make any sense to him. He liked basketball not chemistry. That was Gabriella's thing.  
All of a sudden the door opened and Gabriella came in holding that new kids hand! Troy felt jealous as he saw Gabriella and the new boy make their way over to the teacher! Why was Gabriella holding his hand? Were they together? What did it mean?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and remember to read and review! And then i'll post the next chapter!**

**Luv Yan03 xxx**


	3. Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical.

_Summary: What happens when hollywood superstar Leo Ryder ends up in disguise at East High? Researching for a part in his new movie! And what happens when Gabriella has to keep his identity a secret and people start to think that Leo and Gabriella are together? What will Troy think? Troyella_

**A/N: I know i told some of you i would update tomorrow but i decided to update again today so here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 3- Cold shoulder 

Gabriella quickly explained to their chemistry teacher, Mr Rees, that Leo was a new student by the name of Lee Rydan.

"All right Mr Rydan, go and work with Miss Montez and...Mr Bolton." Mr Rees said in his welsh accent.

"Yes sir,"Leo replied.

So Gabriella, still holding hands with Leo Ryder, made her way over to Troy, who was sitting in the corner looking at the confusing notes.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said brightly.

"Hello," Troy said not looking up.

"Ok well Troy, this is Lee. Lee this is one of my best friends Troy."  
"Nice to meet you Troy." Lee said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Troy said coldly, shaking Leos hand stiftly.

Noticing his coldness Gabriella frowned at Troy. Troy saw this and mouthed 'we need to talk' and then nodded at Leo but Leo was too busy looking around the classroom to see.

Gabriella just nodded and turned away. ' I wonder what's wrong with Troy. I mean he was saying how much of a fan of Leo he was this morning and now he was giving him th ecold shoulder' she thought.

"Right well we better start this project." Gabriella started "Troy, Leo-I mean Lee is going to be in our group"

Troy looked at her curiously 'Did she say Leo? Oh well I dont care. I dont even like the guy.' Troy thought.

Leo didnt turn out to be any good at chemistry either-like Troy- he didnt get it. But through Gabriellas explanations both boys began to understand it.

After half an hour, Mr Rees told everyone to finish the project for homework and that next week they were presenting them.

Throughout the whole lesson Troy was cold towards Leo. But Leo was too busy admiring a girl on the other side of the classroom to notice. A girl with long blonde hair.

When the lesson ended, Leo followed Gabriella out the classroom and back to her locker. Meanwhile Troy, who was still giving Gabriella and Leo the cold shoulder, walked right past them without even a smile or a hello.

Gabriella was starting to worry if she'd done anything to offend him 'but he would of said something.' She thought. Or would he?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it and i'll have chapter 4 on tomorrow. So read and review! And thank you to carito06, XxXbAbY bXxX for the reviews on the last chapter. And thx to my most loyal reviewer Chonnie!**

**Thx luv Yan03 xxx**


	4. Sharpay

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical.

_Summary: What happens when hollywood superstar Leo Ryder ends up in disguise at East High? Researching for a part in his new movie! And what happens when Gabriella has to keep his identity a secret and people start to think that Leo and Gabriella are together? What will Troy think? Troyella_

**A/N:Hi im sorry i haven't updated in ages but i've been busy with school but now since its the xmas holidays i should be able to update a lot more anyway heres the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4- Sharpay 

The morning flew by until at last it was lunch, Gabriella had made plans to eat lunch at the secret spot with Troy but she could'nt abandon Leo so she had to find someone to stay with him while she talked to Troy. She needed someone fun and who he had stuff in common with! Then it came to her...Sharpay!

She was loads of fun when you got to know her plus she was an actress and he was an actor-perfect!

She quickly dragged Leo over to Sharpay, who was by her locker checking her hair.

"Hey, Sharpay." Gabriella called.

"Oh hi Gabi." Sharpay greeted her.

"Yeah well anyway i have to go somewhere but i'm supposed to look after Lee, he's new you see. But can you look after him until i get back? Please i'm begging you." Gabriella said quickly.

"Yeah sure." Sharpay said back while checking Leo out.

"Thanks, i'll be back in a bit." Gabriella said while running off.

"Hi i'm Sharpay"

"Lee"

"Nice to meet you Lee"

"You too Sharpay"

"So what do you like to do for fun?" She asked.

"I like to act." He replied.

"Really oh my god! I have been in like 17 school productions!" Sharpay said excitedly.

Leo smiled.

"Why don't we go to the theatre after we've had something to eat?" She said while they made their way over to the cafeteria.

"Ok sure." he answered while staring at her.

* * *

**A/N:Ok so there it was, it was a little short but it was basically to introduce Sharpay! Anyway plz read and review!**

**Thx luv Yan03**


	5. What's your problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical.

_Summary: What happens when hollywood superstar Leo Ryder ends up in disguise at East High? Researching for a part in his new movie! And what happens when Gabriella has to keep his identity a secret and people start to think that Leo and Gabriella are together? What will Troy think? Troyella_

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in ages but my friends kept wanting me to go out swimming or town. Anyway here it is...**

* * *

Chapter 5- What's your problem? 

Gabriella made her way to Troy's 'secret spot'. When she arrived she saw he was already there, sitting on the bench in the sunlight.

Gabriella loved coming here. It was so beautiful. With all the exotic plants from the biology club and the amount of sunlight the little spot got. She loved the quietness and most of all though the feeling of peace it brought her.

"Hello." Gabriella said to Troy brightly.

"Hi." Troy said back but not looking up.

"So………" Gabriella started. "…you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Troy said smiling and finally looking up.

Gabriella could see hurt in his face and sadness. _"Why was he sad?"_ She thought. They stared at each other until Troy broke the silence. "So where's Lee?" he said bitterly.

Noticing his bitterness, she frowned and turned around before turning back to him. "What's your problem?" Gabriella snapped.

"What's my problem? What's yours?" Troy snapped back.

"I don't have a problem but you seem to have an awful big problem with Lee!" Gabriella yelled.

"You know what! I'm going to just pretend I didn't hear that!" Shouted Troy.

"Fine but I'm _never_ speaking to you again or singing with you!" Gabriella shouted before stomping off down the steps.

"Why don't you just go back to your new boyfriend?" bellowed Troy, thinking she was already gone.

But unfortunately she wasn't and went rushing back up the steps. "What are you on about?" She cried. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"So why were you holding hands with that Lee Rydan?" Troy yelled, pushing past her and leaving her standing there confused.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Gabriella shrieked after him.

"Whatever!" Troy said before disappearing.

'_Why would he not like Leo for just holding my hand my hand? Unless he thought that something was going on and was jealous. Which would mean that Troy likes me but that's impossible, I mean Troy's popular and I'm……not? Oh no! This is so messed up. What am I going to do?'_

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Hopefully i will update more tomorrow. Can't promise anything cuz im back at school tomorrow. So plz review.**

**luv yan03 xxx**


End file.
